


Dotage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [762]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is getting feeble minded. Fortunately, Tony is there to save him from himself.





	Dotage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/02/2001 for the word [dotage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/02/dotage).
> 
> dotage  
> Feebleness of mind due to old age; senility.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #413 Frosty.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dotage

“Jethro, you can’t go outside in the frosty snow like that. Your body can’t handle it anymore.” Tony pointed out, though he was swiftly ignored.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Gibbs snarled.

“Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Tony certainly did, but in his dotage Gibbs didn’t seem to. 

Gibbs grunted and continued out into the snow ignoring Tony.

Tony didn’t want a repeat of the trip to the hospital and months of nursing Gibbs back to health from pneumonia and frostbite, so he grabbed Gibbs jacket and warm pants and followed him out. If Gibbs was going to insist on going out in the snow, Tony was going to make damn sure he had on warmer clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
